


Holiday

by Siryn



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siryn/pseuds/Siryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says Jessica Wakefield's brilliant schemes never end well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Not my toys, I'm just borrowing for a moment.

“Come on,” wheedled Jessica. “You're ditching me again in a week to go where, exactly?”

“Italy,” Lila said, trying not to smile.

“Italy! Of course, because your life isn't perfect enough, now it has to be perfect with Italian subtitles! Come on, Lila. It'll be a blast. You, me, Cara, and the eyes of every guy in the place. Only tonight it'll be just about us. You know you wanna.”

Lila couldn't help but laugh at the little dance Jessica was doing as tried her best to convince her best friend to go skating. “I'm not sure how much fun a bunch of bruises in unfortunate places will be, Jess.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Li, we both know you're the best skater around. I'm thinking it has something to do with you having your own skates. You'll look amazing, we'll listen to some fun music, and most importantly, we'll have a girls night. Please, Lila? Pretty, pretty please?” Jessica then flashed her not-so-secret weapon, a sunny smile that managed to get her almost anything she wanted, from advances on her allowance to the cutest boy in the room's phone number. As both her twin sister and her best friend could attest, when Jessica trained that smile on someone, they were a goner.

Lila heaved a huge sigh. “Fine, fine. I suppose it wouldn't be the worst way to spend a Friday night.”

Jessica hopped up and hugged Lila. “I knew you'd say yes! This is going to be so much fun. Now, what are we going to wear?”

 

\-------

 

Hours later, Jessica watched in satisfaction as Lila and Cara attempted to one-up one another out on the rink. Both were laughing and seemed completely oblivious to the table full of guys checking them out, which of course meant they knew full well who was watching them. They just didn't care. Which was perfect. Jess had noticed that something had changed in her best friend after Lila and Ken broke up at the start of the summer. Sure, Lila had sent a bunch of braggy postcards, and there'd been a few phone calls that essentially served to remind Jessica that Lila's life was fabulous but there was a certain spark missing and Jessica didn't like it.

So she'd made it her mission to cram as much fun into Lila's brief layovers in Sweet Valley as was humanly possible. She just hadn't counted on Lila resisting fun quite so much. It had taken a lot more work to get Lila to even agree to go skating than Jess had counted on. Still, it was worth it to see how Lila's eyes lit up when she realized Cara and Jessica were willing to let her dress them however she wanted.

Jessica took her time finishing her Coke and let her eyes wander the skating rink. Her twin, Elizabeth, was pulling that drip Enid Rollins around the rink. Why Liz bothered, Jessica would never know. Todd Wilkins and Winston Egbert were clowning around on their way back from the snack bar. Jessica took a minute to appreciate how cute Todd could be when he wasn't even trying. Her gaze landed on Bruce Patman. She probably wouldn't have noticed him only it was unusual for Bruce to be anywhere and not make himself the center of attention. He seemed to be staring at something awfully intently. Jessica followed his gaze and realized he was watching Lila and Cara. She frowned.

Was Bruce interested in _Lila_? He'd already dated Cara and it was well known that Bruce didn't date the same girl twice, so...

Jessica was torn. She'd had her eye on Bruce for most of the school year (and before that, if she was honest) and it killed her that he was showing interest in yet another of her friends while still ignoring her. On the other hand, Lila and Bruce? They did say the best way to get over one guy was to move onto another, and there was no way Bruce and Lila would work out to be anything serious.

Jessica finished her drink and checked her laces. She wanted all eyes on her but not because she'd tripped in front of everyone. She waited for a break in the skaters and then made her way over to Cara and Lila. She slid between them, linking her arms in theirs.

“So I've got some interesting news,” she sang out, knowing the music would keep their conversation just between the three of them.

Cara turned her head just enough to see the look on Jessica's face and instantly knew Jessica had something good. “What? You've only been gone for five minutes!”

“I work fast, what can I say?” Jessica narrowed her eyes and turned to Lila. “Don't say it.”

Lila feigned innocence. “What? I would never.”

“Riiiiiiiiight.”

“Come on, what's the gossip?” Cara demanded.

Jessica nodded discretely to the table of rising seniors. “Patman,” she said cryptically.

Cara worked hard to keep the sneer off her face. “What about that jerk?”

“Cara, that is no way to talk about the future Mr. Lila Fowler,” Jessica chided.

Lila snorted. “What are you talking about, Jessica?”

Cara looked closer at the table. Bruce had been checking them out... Cara had kind of hoped he was checking _her_ out but it made more sense for him to be eying Lila given his no-repeat rule. “I think she's right, Li.”

Lila looked over her shoulder at Bruce as they skated past his table. “You've got to be kidding me.”

Jessica shrugged and urged the other two to go faster. “Totally not. He can't keep his eyes off you. And if anyone's going to take him down a peg...”

Lila flipped her brown ponytail over her shoulder. “You think?”

Cara caught the look on Jessica's face and nodded along with her. “Definitely.”

Lila smiled that overly confident and still completely charming I'm _Lila Fowler and I'm Fabulous_ smile. “Well, let's give him a show.”

Jessica smiled to herself. Who said her brilliant plans never worked?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Luxken27's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27) Summer Mini Challenge last year. 
> 
> I'm a big fan of Lila and Jessica's friendship and wanted to try and show that at least once. Oh, and this is totally taking place in the 80's, so please adjust your hairstyles accordingly.


End file.
